The Mystery Of Pairs Bridge
by DrowningWolf
Summary: Pairs Bridge,why is it called that? And why have only a quarter of 200 suicide attempts succeeded? And who is in the cooking teachers photograph? And who is the next person to tempt Pairs Bridge?


Pairs Bridge. Almost everyone asks why it's called that. Its actually surprising we don't call it Suicide Bridge, as in the 5 years that it has been standing there, there have been over 200 confirmed attempts at suicide on it. Even more surprising is that there are only abit more than 50 confirmed suicides. Theres even two people who have tried 5 times, each time stopping just before they leap. But back to why it's called 'Pairs Bridge' that's because on the same day that it was built, two people committed suicide off it, hand in hand. Or atleast that's what everyone says, but their bodies were never recovered, so it's anyone's guess.

Why I'm telling you this? It's probably because I'm crazy and talking to myself. That's actually funny, in a weird way. Why I'm telling myself all this? It's because today I'm going to commit suicide off Pairs Bridge.

* * *

><p>"Lovino? Please come up to my desk" Mister Bonnefoy called, scanning his cooking class and watching the brown haired student come up to his desk, "You are excused for the rest of the day, eventhough there's only 30minutes left, you've finished all your work, no?" He smiled. Lovino just nodded slowly, then moved to gather his things and leave through the mahogany painted door. What he didn't see was his cooking teacher look down at a photo and mutter "Another one" silently.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino stepped out his car, thoughts racing 30 miles per second. He first looked at the bridge, wonderfully coloured green then at the dirty brown-blue water below. He hesitated, before the thoughts of why he was doing this returned. He started climbing over the edge, legs dangling and his arms holding on, stomach to the cold metal. He let his hands slide, slowly, slowly.. Ever so close to letting go and they hurt now so he just. Let go.<p>

The falling sensation never came, instead a hand wrapped around one of his, and he felt something like being supported from below. He cracked open his eyes to be faced with purple-blue eyes and blonde hair that reminded him of his cooking teachers in style. The person had a slight smile on his kind face and glasses that looked like they would slip off at any second, he had one curl that went in a weird loop in front of his face.

Suddenly a voice from beneath him sounded "And we go up mister sir" he looked down the blonde strangers arm, the one that wasn't holding his, to see him holding hands with someone with paper white skin. Looking further the other person had white hair, skin and red-pink eyes that seemed to be mentally stripping Lovino. Lovino felt himself being pulled up by the blonde and pushed up by pale one, until he was laying down on the metal bridge.

"Now dude" the white one started "It's not like we're going to do that again, but seriously think about it, why are you doing this? I mean sure if ya wanna joi-" he was smacked on the back of the head by the blonde one, before the blond continued in a much quieter voice "You proabably shouldn't jump Lovino, we're sure theres someone who cares, right Gil?" The white one nodded. All Lovino could manage to choke out was "W-Who are y-you?" And the others laughed, their eyes seemed to contain a kind look and Lovino relaxed slightly as the blond spoke up "Well I'm Matthew, Matthew Williams, and this is Gilbert Beilschmidt"

Suddenly there was a shout "Lovi!" The two beside him exchanged a look before smiling "If you want, now's your chance to jump, or maybe he'll jump with you" the albino laughed abit, "Hope we don't see ya here again 'Lovi~' "

Lovino turned, facing the person calling out his name and mentally groaned, staring at the Spaniard, "What do you want tomato bastard?" The other man, now dubbed 'Tomato bastard' laughed with relief "I thought you were going to jump for a second!" Lovino glanced around him, looking for the two people that stopped him, but couldn't find them anywhere "Yeah right bastard as if I would do that" The 'Tomato bastard' laughed again "Sure, let me drive you home!" Lovino paused thinking it over "Sure bastard"

* * *

><p>The next day Lovino was approached by his cooking teacher, "I see you didn't jump"<p>

Lovino almost gasped, how had his cooking teacher known? "No, what makes you think I would?"

His teacher just laughed "What stopped you? Really, don't lie to me Lovino"

Lovino thought over telling him, and seeing no problem with it, "Two people, a Gilbert something and Matthew Williams" he hesitated "You don't happen to know them do you?"

His teachers smile turned happy, but the sort of happy you would see a parent at a child's graduation, the I'm-happy-for-you-but-time-has-gone-too-fast kind, "Knew is what you use for past tense Lovino, and when someone dies you use past tense" the teacher let out a sad laugh "Yes, I know what you're thinking" the teacher looks around, noticing the clock and smiling "Meet me after school and I'll tell you the whole story"

**\¿¡AN!?/**

**Hehe, 907 words, so not too bad guys! And I love how I've left it at that, so review and fav if ya wanna know the 'whole story'.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
